Shell Shocked (piosenka)
"Shell Shocked" to piosenka stworzona dla filmu fabularnego. Napisana została przez: Madsonik, Seann Bowe, Tyrone Griffin, Jr., Jordan Houston, Laura Raia, Jake Stanczak oraz Cameron Jibril Thomaz. Wykonali ją: Juicy J, Wiz Khalifa oraz Ty Dolla $ign Tekst (oryginał) Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! (Juicy J) That's my fam, I hold 'em down forever. Us against the world, we can battle whoever. Together ain't no way we gon' fail. You know I got your back, just like a turtle shell. Nobody do it better. All my brothers tryna get some cheddar, We all want a cut like the Shredder. Me and my bros come together for the dough. Bought the orange Lamborghini, call it Michelangelo, With the nun-chuck door and I'm pulling up slow. When we fall up in the party, they know anything goes. Check my Rolex, it say I'm the man of the hour, All this green in my pockets, you can call it turtle power! (Chorus) All for one, we fight together. Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! All for one, we ride together. Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! All for one we fight together. Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! This family can bear any weather. Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! (Wiz Khalifa) Ain't nothing that could come in between me and my brothers. We all around if it's goin' down. (down) (down) It's just us, all for one, yeah you hearing right. Our business till we disappear into the night. Came up together so we all down for the fight. Ain't nothing wrong with that. Family, ain't nothing strong as that. And I'll be posted where the strongest at, Brothers by my side, city on my back. Real heroes- Thats what people want. They ain't born, gotta create 'em. Sayin' we gone as soon as we save 'em. That's part of the plan. By my side I'mma keep my brothers, Live or die, man we need each other. (Chorus) All for one, we fight together. Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! All for one, we ride together. Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! All for one we fight together. Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! This family can bear any weather. Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! (Ty Dolla $ign) Four hitters, four winners, Try to tell 'em you don't wanna go to war with us. We be them, we be them- Young riders, Raised in the gutters, really started from the bottom. Hey! We all we ever had. We all we ever needed, And we undefeated. We be going hard, and make it look easy. Gimme the whole pie, real cheesy. I told your girl "No!" but you might not believe me. She took a picture for me, told her smile for me. Pass her off, I'm a real team player, Bandanna on my face like a gangster. Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! Knock Knock - You about to get shell shocked! Filmy Kategoria:Piosenki